This invention relates to a tension band for attaching a stretcher or tension bar to a fence post.
The general practice of assembling fences of the wire mesh fabric or chain link type is to insert a vertical tension bar into the loops at each end of a fence fabric and then to connect the bars to fence posts by means of tension bands. Heretofore, these bands have been relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture and, in some instances, requiring the use of nuts and bolts which currently are costly and in short supply in the market. Furthermore, the bolts form projections beyond the plane of the fence, which are objectionable and hazardous.